She Plays the Violin
by call-me-k-squared
Summary: House sees Cuddy doing something odd. Huddy. House ooc. So fluffy it'll rot your teeth. Rated for safety. Please r&r. I think that's it...yeah...
1. Finding Out

Title: She Plays the Violin

Rating: PG/Pg-13ish?  
Word count: 574

Spoilers: none

Pairings: Huddy

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters or House, M.D. Oh how I wish I owned all the characters!ahem HOW I WISH I OWNED ALL THE CHARACTERS! Damn, fairy godmother's off duty.

HOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMD

He stands in front of the glass door, tapping his cane on the floor, but she is so engrossed in her work that she doesn't notice at all. She bends over a file, her curly hair forming a curtain around her face. She frantically searches her desk and located a binder, which is just as frantically flipped through. She stops suddenly on a page, reads it quickly, then shakes her head in frustration. She sighs and leans back in her chair. He continues to stare at her normal administrative duties when something catches his eye. Her left hand, which had been previously tapping a pen, was placed delicately on the back of her right wrist. He looked on, mesmerized, as he watched her fingers move almost as if she was playing… Unable to help himself, he pushed through the doors marked "Dr. Lisa Cuddy, M.D.," pleased when he saw her startle and drop her hands into her lap. He reached out for them, but she quickly pulled them away.  
"What do you want House?" she asked warily.  
"Gimme your hands"  
"No"  
"Just…let me see your hands. I won't hurt you or anything"  
She was about to comply when a thought ran through her head. "Wait. Let me se yours first. You probably have something disgusting on them that you want to wipe on me"  
He quickly acquiesced, then grabbed her wrists. He ran his hands down until his fingertips and thumbs were resting against her own. He lightly brushed his thumb across her fingertips.  
"Yep," he said smugly.  
"'Yep' what?" she asked, thoroughly confused.  
"Just one more thing…." He yanked her to her feet, causing her to loose her balance and fall against him. He put his hands on her waist and looked into her eyes. Finding nothing in her baby blues to stop him, he swiftly put his lips to hers. She gasped into his mouth, allowing him to deepen the kiss. When he felt her respond and put her arms around his neck, he pulled away from her mouth and kissed down her jaw and neck, making her moan and lean back her head. He spotted just what he was looking for-a small purple-brown bruise under her jaw. He kissed it gently before leaning away from her. "Why didn't you tell me"  
"Tell you what?" She had absolutely no idea what he was talking about. Besides, she was still a little blessed out from the kiss.  
"You're a musician"  
"So?" She asked bewilderedly. "You didn't need to know, so I never thought to tell you. How'd you find out, anyways"  
"I saw you. You were practicing on the back of your wrists. And you have calluses on the fingertips of your left hand. That narrows it down to the strings family. Then when I kissed you and you put your head back…" He brushed a hand lightly over the bruise, making her shiver. "You have a bruise. That makes it either violin or viola. I'm guessing…violin"  
She chuckled. "Yes...and no. Both actually" But then her smile faded and she shook her head sadly. "So that's all it was then. You wanted to satisfy your curiosity"  
"That, and I just wanted to kiss you. In fact…"he added thoughtfully, "I want to kiss you again"  
Lisa Cuddy felt her knees buckle for the second time in the last five minutes as another kiss exploded between them.

HOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMD

A/N: tbc? Us musicians all like to think that everyone around us is a musician. So for the non-musicians, a lot of strings players will use the back of their hands/wrists/arms to practice if they don't have their instrument with them. And we get calluses on our left fingertips from pressing on the strings. The bruises happen if you practice a lot, but only on violin and viola, cause you put them under your jaw. Oh, if anyone gets the allusion to a musical in the title, ill write you a story, any ship you want, no matter how distasteful I find it. Ill post the answer in my last chapter, I guess…..so please r&r and I'll keep writing!


	2. Sharing a Piece

Title: She Plays the Violin

Rating: PG/Pg-13ish?

Word count: 680

Spoilers: none

Pairings: Huddy

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters or the show House, M.D. if I did I would be busy writing all sorts of huddy love scenes for the show

HOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMD

After a few more minutes of kisses, the odd pair decided to move it to her house. Since House didn't want to get stuck with no car at her place, they took separate cars, which also gave them both time to think a little. As she mechanically drove the familiar route to her house, Lisa smiled in wonderment. The most prominent thought was "If I knew that was all it took to get him interested, I would have told him years ago."

House smiled as he followed behind her car. "If only I'd known…I would have had an excuse a long time ago!"

She fumbled with her keys a little bit and nervously opened the door before she remembered that he had raided her house before. As he walked into her front entryway, she put a flat hand on the middle of his chest. "Okay, the jig is up. There is NO way you could have missed," she pointed to her baby grand sitting in her living room, "THAT."

"Alright, alright. I saw it. I knew you were a musician. Happy?"

"No, not quite. Why'd you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Kiss me."

"Because I wanted to.

"Not good enough."

"God, Lisa. Do I really have to?"

"Yes, or you leave."

"Fine. Do you know how long I've loved you? No? Let me fill you in. I remember…little med school Lisa Cuddy with her brains and her ambition and her enthusiasm, but I couldn't do anything because she hardly knew me and I was graduating. Then Dr. Cuddy, compassionate, caring, and I'm pretty sure this one liked me too, but again, I couldn't do anything, this time because of Stacy. And now, Dean of Medicine Cuddy, the one with that infuriating smirk and the only person who can keep up with my banter. I CAN do something. And I'm going to."

"And if I don't accept?"

"Didn't think about it."

"You got lucky. I guess I like you too."

He wrinkled his nose. "Like me?" He couldn't resist adding "But do you LIKE me like me?"

She hit him. "You…you just…you…how do you do this to me? Make me so mad I can't even form a coherent thought but then I forget how angry I am because you look me in the eye and I think….I think…I love you." She kissed him lightly before resting her head on his chest. "Play something for me," she whispered.

"I'll play if you play."

"Accompany me, then?"

"No. One at a time. I don't know what you're playing, anyways."

"Bach's 6th Cello Suite."

"'Kay. I'll play 'The Happy Farmer'"

"Like hell you wont. Just for that, you go first."

"But I wanna hear the lovely lady doctor play first. Pweety pwease?"

"Fine," she huffed, and she stalked over to a dark navy violin case. He held out his hands to her.

"Can I see it?"

"I don't see why not. Just don't run around playing it like a banjo or something." She handed him the violin and bent over her bow, covering it in rosin. He peered inside the F-hole and looked at the tag.

"German," he said. "A Jergen Klear, nice."

"Thank you," was all she said taking it out of his hands.

"What, no music?"

"No," she said slowly, as if to a small child, "No music."

He plopped unceremoniously onto her couch. She struck the familiar opening 8th note patterns with a brilliance that only a talented strings played could muster. By the time she got to the second page, he was enthralled by her fingers moving with such agility and he could hear the passion in her playing. She sustained the final notes of the piece, and he broke out of his reverie. "Pretty good," he grunted and she smiled, knowing that it was high praise coming from such a brilliant musician and a misanthrope. She bent to put her violin away, and he smiled appreciatively at her well-toned, crouching form. She pushed him gently toward the piano bench.

"Your turn, buster."

He cracked his knuckles and began to play…

HOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMD

A/n:

Sorry so much for taking so long! This has actually been written for a long time, I just havent posted it yet. Things have been quite crazy over here. thanx to ala my reviewers, and don't fret, Eleanor j, I havent forgotten your story, im still workin on it. Ok time for music lessons. Bachs cello suite-famous piece that's been used on countless commercials. Everyone knows it, they just don't know they know it. Happy farmer- childs piano piece that was orchestrated and used in the wizard of oz. everyone knows this one, too. Rosin-comes in a little amber disk or rectangle and you rub it on the hair part of the bow and it leaves white powdery stuff everywhere. Which is why it sucks to have to wear black while playing violin, you get it everywhere. F-hole- a little curved cut out in the top of a violin you can see the inside of the violin through it. They put a little tag inside the violin with information, when it was made, by whom, etc. Jergen Klear- a maker of violins, also happens to be the kind I have and I love it!


	3. Another Piece

Title: She Plays the Violin Rating: PG/Pg-13ish?  
Word count: I'm too lazy to click a few buttons and find out

Spoilers: none

Pairings: Huddy!  
Disclaimer: I don't own these characters or the show House, M.D. only the fantastic HouseCuddyness I create

HOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMD

"Sonatina" flew from his fingertips, and she almost snorted, because it figures that he'd pick something flash, with obvious talent required. He easily ran through the 8ht note runs and finished the piece. Then, his playing slowed and she heard him start to sing very softly.

**I've never been in love before **

**Now all at once it's you **

**It's you forever more.**

And he continued as he shut his eyes. Breathless, she walked up behind him until her knees hit his back, and she put her hands on his shoulders.

**I've never been in love before **

**I thought my heart was safe **

**I thought I knew the score**

**But this is wine that's all too strange and strong **

**I'm full of foolish song **

**And out my song must pour **

**So please forgive this helpless haze I'm in **

**I've really never been **

**In love before.**

Familiar with the piece, she came in as it switched from Sky's part to Sara's. He was shocked, she could tell, when she started singing softly in his ear, but to his credit he finished out the piece, complete with the passionate kiss at the end.

She chuckled against his mouth.

"What?" House said, faking self consciousness. He made a huge show of checking his armpits and breath. "Do I offend?"

"No…I was just thinking that there's no Arvide to stop us…"she trailed off seductively, delicately arching an eyebrow and tugging gently on his hand.

"Why, Sister Sara, what are you suggesting?"

"Well, Brother Sky, I was thinking we could commit a sin worse than gambling…"

He cut her off with a growl and a kiss and pushed her down the hallway to the bedroom.

HOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMD

Later, Cuddy lolled in his arms, spent. He held her loosely against his chest and she sighed contentedly. He kissed her hair and laughed.

"Not bad for a mission doll."

"Mmm. Are you staying?"

"If you don't mind." He whispered conspiratorially. "I've got an in with the boss lady."

Cuddy just rolled her eyes and snuggled closer. "I don't mind." Her eyelids fluttered closed. "Goodnight, Greg." She fell asleep easily, soothed by the heat of his body.

"Goodnight, Lisa," he murmured into the blackness. But his mind was churning. He just slept with Lisa Cuddy. Lisa Cuddy was not an impulsive person. She seemed to fall into bed with him quite easily. Had she thought about this? He knew he had. It was obvious that they were perfect for each other. They were basically the male and female halves of each other, for god's sake. Oh well. No time to think about this now. He rolled over gently, trying not to wake Cuddy. Her clock said 11:45. He pressed a button and saw her alarm was set for 6:00. He rolled back over and let sleep claim him.

HOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMD

He cracked an eye open the next morning to see a clock say 5:45. Fifteen minutes of sleep left. Great. Apparently they had switched positions during the night so his chest was pressed against her back and his arm draped over her hip. He could feel the warmth radiating from her so he scooted closer. He closed his eyes again as his hand automatically searched the night table for his Vicodin when he realized two things. Firstly, it wasn't his table, so no Vicodin. Secondly, he actually didn't need the Vicodin. His leg didn't hurt.

"Lisa. LISA," he hissed, gently shaking her shoulder.

"Gwaaa…?"

"God, you're gorgeous."

A sleepy grin from her.

"Lisa, did I take any Vicodin while I was with you last night?"

She groaned and buried her face in the pillow. "I dunno, Greg. No, I guess you didn't" She shot bolt upright. "Ohmygod, you haven't had any Vicodin! How's the pain?" Alarm rang through her voice and she made as to get out of the bed.

His large hands pulled her back onto the bed. "None. No pain."

"You're kidding. I wonder why?"

"Love is a powerful thing." He kissed her forehead.

"I love you, too."

"Lisa, promise me something."

She looked up to meet his eyes. "What?"

"I'm gonna go into withdrawl."

She looked away. "I know."

"Help me get through it. Help me get off Vicodin."

"But I thought you said…"

"It's something I want to do."

"But why? Why now?"

"For you. I wanna do it for you."

"Oh, Greg…really?"

The lovers snuggled back under the covers. "Yeah, really," he murmured against her hair. They shut their eyes until her alarm rang a minute later.

HOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMD

A/n:  
Not as much musical jargon. So no explanations. I'm so swamped with all sorts of stuff right now its taking me a long time to write and I know I owe someone a Chase angst fic so I should get on that. BTW, all the sky, sara, arvide, and I've never been in love before reference is from guys and dolls, because I've got G&D on the brain (I was in it and I just got the soundtrack post-production). So slightly longer chap cause of how long it took to update, sorry guys!


	4. Love, Lisa

Title: She Plays the Violin

Pairing: Huddy hottness

Spoilers: i dont think there are...

Disclaimer: very unfortunately,i do not own. I also cannot pay you if you sue. so dont bother.

a/n: sorry it takes me so long to post, i have more written i just never have the time... oh, and if you havent noticed, i've strayed from the "music" stuff...

HOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMD

House walked into the office the next day considerably nauseated. His previous escapade with withdrawal had not prepared him for this. Tossing his unused cane on the floor, he banged his head on the desk. It distracted him. He did it again. He didn't have the strength to pick his head back up. House sensed a presence in the room, but didn't really feel like addressing him or her. A delicate hand on his shoulder and a whispered "Greg…?" caused him to blearily lift his head a couple of inches and gaze at Cuddy unfocusedly. "How's it going?" she asked quietly, running a thumb across his cheekbone.

"Ever been run over by a train? Twice? And then have turpentine poured on the wounds? It's like that….times ten."

"So that was your creative way of telling me you've hit a what on the pain scale? Nine? Ten?"

"A high nine."

"Oh, Greg," she sighed. "Do you think its…just withdrawal, or the ketamine…did it just not work?"

"Yes to the withdrawal, not sure about the ketamine, but since the pain isn't localized in my leg…I'd say it worked."

"Okay." She fished in her jacket pocket and placed an orange container of pills on his desk, then turned to walk away. When House heard the rattle of pills, he perked up a little, then moaned and turned away.

"What are you doing? Being tempted will NOT help any."

"Yes it will. Read the label-not Vicodin, just ibuproin."

Gratefully, he opened the bottle and palmed two pills, making to swallow them dry. Cuddy grabbed his wrist on the way to his mouth.

"I hate it when you do that. It's not good for you." She produced a bottle of water. "Here."

"Thanks." he laid his head back down on the desk, but more gently this time. Cuddy rubbed his shoulder as House's shaky breathing returned to normal.

After a sleepy while, Cuddy spoke softly. "Greg. Pain scale time. How's the pain?"

"Six, maybe six an a half. Better." After a pause. "You know, we never really went on a date. And I'm not sure what our relationship status is soooooooo…Lisa Cuddy, will you…you know...date me? Be my girlfriend?"

She laughed. "Sure." She waited a little before prodding, "Does this mean your paying for dinners and movie tickets and stuff?"

"Uh….NO."

"Darn. Well, obviously you're feeling a bit better, Your snark is showing." She turned on her heels and walked away from House who grimaced and lowered his head back onto the desk.

HOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMD

That night, Cuddy's doorbell rang and she was very surprised to see a very ill looking, unannounced Houseon her front step. After ushering him in and settling him on her sofa, she started asking him questions while efficianly checking his vitals. "How on earth did you get here? Obviously you're in no condition to drive and if you drove the bike so help me god I will…"

House placed a large hand over her mouth. "Stop worrying. Wilson drove. Ok, because I know you're dying to ask questions, I'll give you two more."

She took the hand on her mouth between her own and paused a moment to wonder how he could snark at her in his condition. She marked it down to House being House and continued. "Alright, obvious question first….how do you feel?"

"Like crap. Next question."

"Why…here? Why are you here? Wilson drove you so you could of stayed with him and you know the office is safe, since it's at the hospital…"

"Well, I could regale you with excuses like Wilson's wife hates me and the office is downright uncomfy, but the real reason is…I trust you. I haven't felt like this in a long time."

She held him until his head began to nod. "Ok, let's get you to bed."

She regained her hold on him under the covers and offered the only things she could-warmth, a comforting touch, and soothing words.

HOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMD

Cuddy blearily opened her eyes as her alarm buzzed the next morning. She gently pushed House's arm off her hip and shot him an affectionate glance. She hauled herself out of bed and into the shower. Cuddy almost went boneless at the heat and pressure of the water soothing her stress from the previous day and night away. Reluctantly, she dragged herself out of the shower and got dressed in front of a slightly snoring, still sleeping House. She gently brushed a lock of hair out of his face and kissed him gently on the forehead. House mumbled sleepily and rubbed at his face. Cuddy smiled and left a note where she new he would see it-on the toilet bowl lid. Greg House woke up to the slamming of Cuddy's front door and the engine of her Jag.

HOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMD

After rubbing his face, House's hand automatically strayed to his thigh. After determining the continued absence of pain there, he made his way somewhat unsteadily out of bed and gripped the counter of the bathroom sink feeling nauseous and dizzy. A sudden wave rolled over him and he spotted and removed the note before retching into the toilet. After he was finished and cleaned up, he read the note.

Greg,

I went to work. I'll call in sick for you so just go back to bed. Help yourself to the kitchen. Wilson gave me some macadamia nut pancakes so you can have some of those. Take care of yourself-call me if anything changes and I'll come home. I'm coming home early today.

Love,

Lisa


	5. Lisa Love

A/n: I have decided I have officially given up the title, spoilers, disclaimers, pairings unless I have something new to say. Otherwise, refer to previous chapters for a reminder. Thanks ever so much to Emily Wood for the beta, she's abso-bloody-lutely the greatest.

HOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMD

At 4:00, Cuddy quietly let herself into her house and noticed that the TV wasn't on and the kitchen was quiet. She slipped off her heels and paused a moment to relish the relief that it brought. She slipped into the bedroom. Hearing House still snoring softly, she shrugged off her jacket and traded her pencil skirt for sweatpants and her blouse for one of her few t-shirts. Careful not to wake the peacefully sleeping House, lest he be in pain, she lowered herself into bed and kissed his forehead.

"Lisa," House mumbled.

"I'm here"

"Did you mean it?" For the life of her, Cuddy could not understand what he meant.

"Did I mean what?"

"Your letter--you signed it, 'Love, Lisa.' Did you really mean it? I mean…I know you said it before, but that was before the withdrawal and everything…"

"Of course I meant it, Greg. I'm not Stacy, Greg, and I'm not going to leave you now, not when you need me." House drew her into his arms and fell asleep next to his Lisa, his love.

HOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMD

Days passed, weeks passed, and House and Cuddy found their relationship progressing…slowly. He had his toothbrush in her bathroom and she had an extra set of her clothes in his closet in case they…had a sleepover, of sorts. They rarely spent a weekend apart. House was pain-free but still used a cane for stability. He had gone through withdrawal and curbed his addiction with help. Cuddy adored him for it. One weekend, she was puttering around his house making mild complaints about the disorderly state of his place.

"You don't live here," mumbled House, and Cuddy looked away. "But you could," he continued. "Would you like to move in with me?"

She laughed, and he frowned. "I have way too much stuff to fit in an apartment, Greg." House waited for the invitation he could sense coming. "But I have plenty of room for your stuff in my house. You could even take your piano. I'm sure I could find room. Or…" she said coyly, straddling his lap, "you can just use my baby grand."

"Mmmmm," he purred. "I like that idea, Lisa-love." He held her gaze with intense eyes but she couldn't help but giggle at his nickname for her.

"Lisa…love?" she laughed. "Since when have you called anyone--OH!--love!" He had started kissing a feather light trail of kisses down her neck, resulting in the sudden outburst.

"Since now," he mumbled against her collarbone. She squirmed a little at the vibrations. He pulled back to look at her. "Like it?"

"Love it." She sighed happily and kissed the lovely man in front of her.

HOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMD

The next day, Cuddy leaned against the wall opposite of the diagnostics department and watched through the glass as House pushed open the door to the conference room. "I'm moving. You're helping," he announced. As it happened, the comment was directed at exactly the right people: Chase, Foreman, Cameron, and Wilson. Wilson gave a knowing smirk while the ducklings were shooting puzzled looks at each other.

Cameron was the first of the ducklings to regain the power of speech. "You're moving? Where?"

"All of you have to agree to help me and then I'll tell you."

Cameron nodded quickly. The others hastily nodded their assent. "There," she said. "Now will you tell us?" Wilson maintained his smug smile.

"Alright but I'm warning you, after I tell you do not speak, smile, or even move. I'm moving in with Cuddy." All four of them managed a straight face until with a sly smile, House turned and exaggeratedly blew a kiss at Cuddy, who was still leaning against the wall, smirking. She frowned good naturedly, but then winked, countered with a kiss of her own, turned on her heels, and walked away. House watched her retreating backside as she walked back to the office.

Wilson was the least afraid of House, and therefore the first to speak. "I knew it! No Vicodin, no two-man pity parties…I knew you were getting some!" The ducklings grimaced at this thought. "But you didn't say anything. Couldn't you have at least given me a hint?"

"Nope. You wouldn't have gotten the hint because I make all sorts of comments about Cuddy anyways. Which I'll have to stop, or she'll cut me off." The rest of the room grimaced and tried desperately tried not to think about what Cuddy was going to cut him off from. "Oh, relax. She gives really good back massages. Anyways, Jimmy-boy, you would have said something to Cameron in your little girly girl chats. Then, she would have told Chase, who would have it all around the hospital in his pathetic quest to get everyone to fall in love with him. Sorry, Foreman, you're not part of this gossip chain." Each person frowned as his or her name was mentioned.

Then, Foreman smiled gruffly and reached into his pocket, withdrawing his wallet. He begrudgingly passed Wilson a few bills. Chase reluctantly followed, and Cameron was last, seeing as she had to walk across the room to fetch her purse. House chuckled at this. "What, no money in the waistband for Wilson?" Everyone looked confused about this except Cameron, who had the grace to blush. "So…I'm assuming this bet was about--what? When I'd get together with Cuddy?"

Grinning, Wilson pocketed his rather large wad of cash and replied, "Yeah, I still had a couple of weeks on these chumps." The duckling glowered. "Foreman was next and then Chase a month after that."

"Cameron?" House asked, smirking. The woman in question blushed again and looked away.

Chase piped up instead. "She bet never." Cameron glared at Chase and then looked away again. House could tell she was mentally smacking her head and muttering "Stupid, stupid, stupid."

"Sooooo," House drawled. "Moving day is the 29th. Any new cases?" The ducklings plus Wilson looked at each other. Chase shot a funny look at Cameron before saying, "No cases…but House, that's this weekend. I have plans…" House shot him a death glare. Chase looked apologetically at Cameron and added "…that can be rearranged."

"Good." House pushed his way out of the conference room to head in a direction that looked suspiciously like the clinic.

At this, Foreman snorted. "I bet Cuddy promised him something good if he did clinic without a fuss."


	6. The Move

Disclaimer: its only mine inside my head...

HOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMD

House growled sleepily at the phone as it rang. At 2:00 in the morning. He ran a hand over his face, rolled over, and picked up the phone. "Someone had better be dying," he said in lieu of a greeting.

"No one's dying," said a small voice on the other end.

"Lisa? Everything ok?"

"I'm fine. I just can't sleep. Can I come over?"

"Of course. I always sleep better when you're with me anyways." He could hear her smile over the phone.

"Ok."

"The door's unlocked"

"Ok. Be there in a bit."

"Ok. Bye."

"Bye."

HOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMD

The brigade of doctors/movers found House sitting on a folding chair in font of his townhouse. He opened the door and let them inside with a cautionary finger to his lips. "Shhhhh," he whispered. "She's still asleep. Wilson, take them to the kitchen. Breakfast is on the counter. I'll go wake her up." A few minutes later he limped into the kitchen followed closely by Cuddy, who grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry. Rough night. Couldn't sleep," she added quickly, lest they think she was speaking of a different kind of "rough night." "Coffee?" she requested. House grumbled but dutifully shuffled to the coffee maker. She smiled up at him when her coffee was placed before her.

"Ok," said House. "Listen up, troops. Men, you're with me. We'll be loading up heavy things into big cars in a manly men fashion. Ladies, you get the fun, fun job of cleaning up after us."

"Start with your bedroom, Greg. That's mostly packed up and it needs a lot of cleaning. Gives Cameron and I something to do." She turned her attention to Cameron. "Yeah…under the bed? Disgusting. I don't know how men live that way."

"I know! When I was married I was constantly telling Brain "Use the Hamper" but..."

The men backed carefully out of the room leaving the women still chatting happily. After the men were safely out of earshot, Wilson started to snicker. House shot him an exasperated glance.

"'Greg?'" You bring her coffee? Do I get to call you Greg now, too, Greg?"

"Nooooo…that privilege is generally reserved for people that I'm sleeping with."

"Just admit it. You love her."

House looked thoughtful and considered lying, but then remembered that it was Wilson. Damn. "Yeah…yeah, I do. I love her."

Wilson laughed and House glared at him. "Damn, she's got you whipped!"

A low chuckle came from the doorway and House whirled around to see Cuddy leaning on the doorjamb. House put on his most lecherous tone. "Let's save that idea for later."

She glared while everyone else cringed. Wilson tugged House aside. "House-you gotta stop making those comments. It used to be funny but now it's just…disturbing."

"But she likes it! Don't you Lisa-love?"

"Um, no…actually I don't." She grinned, knowing she had just killed his retort. House stood, sputtering, as Cuddy quickly closed the gap between them and put her mouth on his until he kissed her back and pulled away.

He chastised her teasingly. "Lisa," he laughed. "We have company." At the same time, Wilson was making a face that was easily readable as "Oh, God! PDA! PDA!"

HOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMD

Hours and several car trips later, the stuff had been moved and the townhouse was clean. House remained in the stark coldness of his empty home. After "mildly requesting" that the moving crew not say anything to the rest of her staff, Cuddy had sent the other doctors off. Noticing that Chase and Cameron clambered happily into the same car, she smiled. Those two were perfect for each other just as long as nothing happened during hospital hours…actually, just as long as they didn't get CAUGHT during hospital hours. She walked back up to the townhouse. When she reached House she put a hand on his shoulder and surveyed the barren rooms. "I'm gonna miss having a bachelor pad," he said. Cuddy wasn't entirely sure he was speaking to her.

She wrapped her arms around his waist and looked at him suggestively. "What can I do to make it better?" He looked back at her with a glint in his eyes and her heart raced in her chest and her breathing hitched and she wondered if she'd ever felt this way with anyone else. He towed her behind him as he exited his building and stopped. She froze and stared at the metal contraption of flying death in front of her. A helmet was trust into her hands and she started shaking her head. "No. No, no, no, no, no, no, no. No way."

"But it will make me feel better,' House pleaded. He put his hands on her hips and spoke so that Cuddy could feel his hot breath on her ear. "We can do what you wanted later." She shivered and quickly agreed. He easily swung over the bike and Cuddy settled in behind him, splaying her hands over his stomach and feeling the warmth radiating from his back. House took off and tore out onto the road, with Cuddy clinging to him for dear life.

HOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMD

a/n: im so sorry it takes so long to update but im in some really tough classes at school...i think next chapters the last because i have some one shots i wanna write. i have the last chapter written an once i post it if you want a sequel or just more chapers, say so. just click the little gray/blue button. You know...that one, the one that says "submit review"


	7. Coming Home

Disclaimer: the whole "not mine dont sue" thing is getting old, but i guess its classic. so... not mine. dont sue. 

HOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMD

By the time House parked his bike in front of Cuddy's house (he still could bring himself to call it his house, but he knew that it would come in time), he could feel her relax against him. He parked the bike and they began walking to her door. "That was amazing," she laughed.

"See?" said House. "It made both of us feel better."

"Yeah," she replied, getting out her keys. As they got closer to the door, House looped an arm around her back and swept his other am under her knees, effectively scooping her up against his chest. "Hey!" she protested. He pressed a quick kiss against her lips to still any further objections and strode almost gracefully to the door, only hampered by a small limp. Still in his arms, Cuddy undid the lock with a little difficulty and pushed open the door. When they got to the stairs she kissed his jaw and murmured against his skin. "Put me down. I don't want anything to happen." House just shook his head and began the treacherous climb. She clung to his neck and buried her face under his jaw. Cuddy pushed her bedroom door open for him and laid her down with a tenderness and reverence that threatened to choke her with tears. He lay down beside her and pulled her back against his chest. He kissed the back of her shoulder as he reached around her and unbuttoned her shirt, kissing each patch of skin as her back was exposed to him. "Greg," she whimpered.

House rolled her over and scooted down the bed to kiss her stomach. He looked up at her. "Still thinking about having that baby?"

She blushed. "I stopped the fertility treatments because…because…I couldn't imagine having children with anyone but you, Greg."

He crawled back up her body to better look her in the eyes. "Well, then. I guess you'll just have to have children with me."

"Really?"

He smiled a little at her disbelief. "Yes, really. Kids are something I can actually deal with and I know that you will be an excellent mother."

"You'd really do this for me?"

He made a scoffing noise, but kept smiling. "Hey, I'm not that unselfish. It's for me, too. I want to have a life with you, Lisa. I want a house and kids and someone I love in my bed every night when I fall asleep. Someone who'll tell me when I'm out of line but love me all the same. And when…when I'm gone, someone who'll miss me. Someone who'll notice and be upset. And there is one more thing I want." He began to rummage in his bedside table.

"What are…what are you doing?" asked Cuddy, who was still a little choked up from the speech he just gave. She had a vague suspicion that was confirmed when he produced…a jewelry box.

House opened the box revealing a tasteful diamond ring. Cuddy's hands flew to her mouth as House asked "Will you marry me?"

"Oh, God. Yes. Yes of course I'll marry you!" He slipped the diamond onto her finger-a perfect fit. She admired it through tear-filled eyes and then clung to him, audibly sobbing and shaking heavily.

House looked down at her. "I totally blew my chances of getting laid tonight, didn't I?"

Cuddy gave him a watery smile and he kissed the corners of her eyes, tasting salt. "Totally," she said. "Instead, you get to fall peacefully asleep with your new fiancée and soon-to-be mother of your child."

"Lucky me," House replied. And he couldn't have been more sincere.

HOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMD

A/n: the end? if i do continue i have decided it will be in a sequel. so keep reviewing! it makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside and that motivates me to write wink wink i know its a short chapter, but i write in huge chunks and decide from there where im gonna break it up, and this got a smaller bit. look for upcoming one shot huddy song fics!

k sqaured


End file.
